


before the fall

by amagpie



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Fen/Eliot is discussed in a sex context, Frottage, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagpie/pseuds/amagpie
Summary: Fen has a sex problem. Margo has a solution.





	before the fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after 2x04, and we’re playing fast and loose with the specifics of the fidelity magic of royal Fillorian marriages.

Margo walks with purpose through the North Wing’s hallway. Today they have a blessed reprieve from all the petitioning and the ambassadoring, but even so she’d never let the little cretins bumbling about the castle see her with anything less than a royal gait. She’s got places to be and plans to make. Sometimes those plans only involve a hot bath, but these ungrateful fuckers don’t need to know that. 

Up ahead, she sees Fen turn the corner, and Margo’s tempted to pivot immediately to avoid the girl. She’s nice enough, but conversations with Fen usually turn into conversations about Eliot, and she is not in the mood for that right now. 

Unfortunately, Fen spots her and makes a beeline right towards her. Great, now she has to play nice-Queen.

Margo plants a smile on her face, “Hi, Fen.”

“Hey, Margo, you are actually just the person I need to talk to.”

“Great,” she deadpans in a way that usually assures Fen takes her answer as sincere even when it’s anything but. 

Fen moves as if to grab her arm but stops at Margo’s raised eyebrows. Instead, she moves to the side of the hallway and beckons Margo over with a frantic hand. Margo’s not sure how this is supposed to give them more privacy, but whatever.

Fen nervously glances around the hallway. “I have a sex question,” Fen whispers in that furtive yet innocent way she always adopts. It stirs something in Margo that she assumes must be irritation.

“Get to the point, sweetie.” She’s got things to do: bubbles, bed, a hand down her pants. Important things. 

“It’s just, Eliot’s great. Like really great in bed,” she gets a far off look in her eyes. “Big,” she half-whispers to herself.

Margo rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers, “Ok, I get it, Eliot has a big dick. I know. We’ve all seen it.”

Fen stares at her quizzically for a moment at that piece of knowledge, but she gets back to her point. Thank god. “Right, so don’t get me wrong, it’s very good.”

“Really not seeing how this is a problem, Fen.”

“Ok, so even though it feels good, I don’t always, like,” and then Fen makes the vaguest hand gesture that Margo has ever seen. Margo can feel herself developing wrinkles from the furrowing her eyebrows are doing and her lip curling up in irritation. 

“You don’t always what? Spit it out, Fen.”

Fen changes up the hand movements slightly, except this time all it looks like is...an explosion? She doesn’t explode?  _ Oh. _

“You don’t come? That bastard isn’t making you come?” 

“Not always.” 

Don’t get her wrong, she feels for her best friend trapped in this mess of a marriage. But right now she’s considering the other side of that coin - being condemned to a life of bad sex with someone who’s not usually very into you sounds utterly depressing. 

“So you want me to talk to Eliot about your clit?” That sounds like a delicate and not-exactly-fun conversation to have. 

“No.” Oh, thank god. The things she considers for the good of Fillory. Fen continues, “No, I thought maybe you’d have tips or something? About how to finish faster?”

This poor girl has no idea what she’s gotten herself into with them. Margo stops herself from rolling her eyes again; she’ll have to start at the beginning. “You know where your clit is right?” Fen nods like she’s taking in every word. “Just rub it.”

Fen looks a little disappointed at the, admittedly, basic advice. “I do! I know how to have sex.”

“I believe you.” Margo doesn’t. “Do you touch yourself when you’re not with Eliot?”

“Oh, yeah I do that,” A slight blush works its way up Fen’s cheeks, but she powers through. “I do that a  _ lot _ .”

Hmm, that makes Margo pause. Margo never thought about Fen rubbing herself in her middle-of-nowhere cottage, learning her body and living her best life. Sometimes she forgets that Fen lived an entire life here before the children of earth arrived - she lived and grew up and sharpened her knives. She supposes she assumed Fen lived lying in wait, like a fairytale. Huh, maybe she should unpack that at some point. 

For now, a mischievous twinkle lights up Margo’s eyes. “How often is  _ a lot _ ?”

Fen crosses her arms, nose twitching. Oh, now she looks like prey. “I don’t know if I want to tell you now.”

“C’mon, you can tell me anything.” She widens her eyes with faux-innocence. “We’re friends, right?”

Fen seems to weigh out the truth of that statement, and whatever conclusion she comes to it leads her to say, “Um, at least every day.”

“Hmm, so you come all the time alone but not always with Eliot… whatever can we do with you.” 

Margo looks Fen up and down. She’s really quite pretty, in a homely sort of way. Usually when she makes eyes at Margo and Eliot from across the diplomatic table, all it does is annoy her, but right now? Now Margo’s really digging Fen looking like a wide-eyed puppy, earnestly asking her how to come, how to fuck Eliot better. Margo gets a wicked idea. This could be fun.

“Have you ever edged before?”

“Like a knife?”

“No? No.” Who is this girl? She takes a step closer into Fen’s personal space. With only the wall behind her, Fen has nowhere to go. “Have you ever gotten so close to the edge of coming, but then stopped?”

She can see Fen’s eyes darting around her face, settling nervously on her mouth before flicking up quickly back to hold her gaze. “No, can’t say that I have.”

“Want me to edge you?”

“Yeah, ok.”

Horny looks good on Fen: her flushed cheeks, bright eyes, chest rising and falling. Margo wants to lean in and kiss her, take her right here. But that probably wouldn’t be very queenly of her. Damn, probably best to keep the tide of the rumor mill low.

“Come to me tonight before you see Eliot.”

Fen nods her head, eyes a little distant, shocked and grateful. Good.

Margo leans in close but changes course to just press a brief kiss against Fen’s cheek. “See you later,” she whispers before walking away, not sparing a glance back. She’s got shit to do before she deals with Fen. 

 

\-----------

 

Margo’s room is candle-lit and covered in fine Fillorian drapes. She took her time getting the lighting right, picking out the right nightgown to show off her body without scaring the girl off. Seduction is fun, and Margo likes to make the most of it when she’s given ample time to prepare. If Eliot were here, he’d probably go even further than her and provide a perfect cocktail and some crudite. She doesn’t have the patience for all that, but she can appreciate the gesture.  

She looks up from where she’s sprawled on her bed at the knock on her door and yells, “Come in!” not too kindly. Fen edges into the room.

Margo looks her over, noticing the pull of her nightgown on her breasts, the nervous clutch of her hands in front of her. Margo’s not used to skittish, but she can make it work. 

Margo kneels up on the bed and beckons her over, “How are you? Are you excited?”

“Uh, yeah, sure, excited is a good word. Nervous probably works, too.”

Margo cups the back of Fen’s neck, grounding her as she looks into her eyes. “Let me take care of you. Ok, baby?”

Fen takes her hand and absent-mindedly starts running her fingers over Margo’s sensitive wrist. Or, Margo assumes it’s absent-minded - for all she knows about Fen, she could secretly be a little minx.

“Yeah, ok.”

“That’s good.” Margo leans in and places a gentle kiss, pausing against her lips to feel it out before starting something deeper, fuller. Fen comes alive at the kiss, anchored in something familiar. Margo tries to start slow, but she’s always loved kissing wet and dirty. Soon Margo’s dominating Fen’s mouth while she runs her hands along her body, Fen opening so sweetly to her tongue and her touch. Fen touches her back less confidently, but Margo can change that. 

Margo takes ahold of Fen’s hands and places them where she wants them, on her tits. She holds them against her, and when Fen doesn’t immediately do what she’s thinking she pulls back to tell her, “Pinch my nipples.”

Fen stares at her, expression so open and ready to learn. She closes her thumbs and forefingers on Margo’s bare nipples, nightgown open and giving Fen access. Fen touches carefully like she’s afraid of hurting her. “Harder,” Margo grits out.

The sharp sting goes right to her clit. She’s always loved the way this feels, and she loves Fen doing what she asks even more. 

Margo leans back in to kiss her more before moving along her jawline, pulling Fen’s hair to gain access to her neck and sucking a pointed hickey into her skin. Fen’s fair skin bruises so easily under her mouth. 

Fen lets out a long sigh at the rough treatment and requests, “Um, can you, like, do the same thing to me? My nipples?”

Margo lifts her head from her neck. “ Yes, but only because you asked so nicely. ” Fen blushes at the praise. 

Margo lifts Fen’s nightgown over her head, letting her stand naked in front of her, hair spooling down her back. Ok, so maybe ‘homely’ wasn’t exactly accurate. 

Margo reaches up to cup her breasts, gently for a moment, before viciously pinching her nipples, probably starting a bit too hard, but she wants to test out the waters. When it only punches a moan of Fen, Margo does it even harder. 

“Wow,” Fen moans as her face sinks into an expression that looks far too happy for how hard Margo is gripping her sensitive tits. 

“Good, right?”

“Yeah, so good. You’re really good at this.”

Margo pinches and pulls, trying to get a feel for how much Fen can take, how far Fen can be led. Now that they’re here, she wants to show her everything. But she also has a mission that she can’t forget about. 

Margo spins them and pushes Fen until she falls backward onto Margo’s bed. She climbs on top, feeling like a jungle cat, and settles herself against Fen’s leg, lightly grinding down. “You’re going to touch yourself.” Margo runs a hand down Fen’s stomach but bypasses her nest of curls. “Touch yourself, but don’t come.”

Fen trails a hand down herself and pauses briefly to graze her bright-red nipples and shudder before reaching her clit. Margo eyes her while she grinds down against Fen’s thigh, keeping herself turned on while she lets Fen put on a show. 

Fen touches herself hesitantly and lightly, like now that this is happening she’s nervous again. Well that won’t do. Margo slaps her leg. “I don’t have all night. Go for it.”

Fen’s hips jerk up and she starts to really rub herself at the command. The sight of Fen frantically trying to come- or not come as the case may be- makes her clit throb with anticipation. Margo works a hand at her own clit while she enjoys the view. 

“C’mon, faster. If you want to come before Eliot you’re going to have to do better.”

Fen blossoms under the teasing, working her hips and her hand in tandem to get closer to the edge. She makes these little moans in the back of her throat, like she’s trying to choke them back, trying not to embarrass herself in front of Margo. She’s flushed and red and her nipples are drawn tight, and wow, ok yeah this is really working for Margo. Focus. 

“Are you close?”

“Yeah,” Fen lets out on her next punched-out breath. It looks like she keeps forgetting to breathe. 

“How close?”

“Really close, Margo,” she huffs. 

“Ok, get right up to the edge, ride it until you feel like you’re gonna crest in just a few moments.”

Fen’s eyes are screwed shut, her body tense, her hand working fast. “I’m there, I’m right there.”

A devilish smile fights its way onto Margo’s face. “Now stop.”

“No…” Fen’s eyes fly open, looking at Margo and her cheshire grin. Fen’s hand slows, but she doesn’t actually stop touching herself. That won’t do.

Margo leans forward, grabs both of Fen’s hands, and pins them to the bed on either side of her. “I said stop.”

Fen’s hips make helpless little twitches towards her. “Breathe, let it slip away,” Margo soothes.

Fen pulls in a deep breath, eyes a bit glassy and gaze a bit vacant as she breathes through to the other side of pleasure. Margo soaks up every moment, watching her face intensely. “Good.”

Margo caresses Fen’s cheek and savors every tiny jerk of her hips, her fluttering lashes, the furrow in her brow. And Margo did that to her, made her feel it and then took it away. She releases her hands. “Again.”

Fen starts rubbing again, and Margo can feel her hand between them now that she’s closer in Fen’s space. Margo knows this one won’t take as long. She watches Fen, looks for the first sign that it’s getting to be too much and - “Stop.”

Fen listens this time, stops right when she says, and isn’t that nice. So nice that Margo has to touch. She slides a hand down her body and rubs along Fen’s folds, once, hard, dirty. Fen gasps at the sensation, still so close to the edge. “Margo, please,” she whines.

“Please what?”

“Please let me come?”

“You don’t sound very convinced,” Margo teases. “Edge again.”

Fen obeys, hand moving on her clit to bring her back up to the precipice that she knows Margo’s gonna take away from her. “I thought you wanted to be good and wait for Eliot.”

Fen lets out a laugh and bangs her head back against the bed in frustration. “That’s not fair.” 

“You have a choice, ok? You can either come now, or you can wait. You can wait until you have Eliot’s big cock inside you.”

Fen’s hand slows, letting her orgasm slip away, and she takes a steadying, heaving breath. “Wait.”

Margo can’t help needling. “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“I said I’ll wait.”

“Good girl.”

Margo thrusts her knee between Fen’s legs, positioning herself for what she’s going to make Fen do. All this masturbation is well and good, but Margo wants to feel her against her, wants to feel Fen grinding and working herself into a frenzy to try to come against her leg. “Rub against me,” Margo commands as she grips Fen’s hips. “But remember, don’t come.”

Fen nods desperately, pushing her hips up and against Margo. It takes her a moment to find her rhythm, but once she does she goes wild with it. Margo pulls her against her, trying to make it good, make it so Fen gets to that edge so easy. All so she can take it away from her.

She can tell she’s getting closer, each edge bringing her quicker and quicker towards her climax. “Don’t come,” Margo reminds her, and Fen whines in frustration. She looks beautiful and desperate, and Margo can’t help herself but push. 

Margo flicks Fen’s nipples, adding sharp pain to her pleasure. Fen’s gaze locks on Margo, her hips stilling, and Margo’s worried for a moment that she accidentally pushed her over the edge. But then she notices how taught and tight every muscle is, how Fen is struggling.  _ Oh _ , good girl. “You’re right there, aren’t you?”

Fen whimpers and nods, seemingly past words, every brain cell focused on not tipping over the edge. 

“Good, don’t move your hips,” Margo instructs as she pinches Fen’s nipples hard. Fen grunts at the pain, even better now that she’s so close. She pinches and pulls at the same time, intensifying the pain and Fen seems to just melt with it.

“Good, baby, that’s so good.” She holds them there, savoring the moment: Fen lying beneath her feeling so much, pain and pleasure mixing, and she’s just letting Margo make her feel all of it. Margo’s throbbing from it, from the rush of power and pleasure she can give. She wonders if it’s getting to be too much, then grips Fen’s nipples for a few more seconds past that point. She wants her to remember this moment tomorrow when her robes rub against her sensitive tits and she’ll have to cross her legs to relieve the ache during mindless petitions. She wants her to remember Margo taking her apart. 

When she’s had her fill, Margo lets go, switching her harsh touch to a soothing one. Fen still has Eliot’s dick to take care of tonight; she can’t leave here completely fucked out.

Margo places soft kisses along her jaw, her neck, her tits. “That was the last one,” she soothes, and “You did so well.”

Fen lets out a half-grunt, half-laugh. “Wow.”

“I know,” Margo keeps running her hands up and down Fen’s side. Now that she’s so soft and pliant, she can’t get enough of touching her, taking care of her. 

Fen stares into her eyes, and breathes, “Thank you.”

So sweet. Margo goes in for a gentle kiss, “You’re welcome.”

They lay there kissing for a few more moments as Fen calms down, her legs no longer twitching in forgotten pleasure. 

“Ok,” Margo declares, sitting upright again. “I’m gonna go rub one out, and you go have fun with your husband.”

Fen stares at her like she created the stars and nods her head dumbly. “Yeah, I’ll get right on that.”

Margo can’t help going in for one more kiss before ushering her out of her room. Who knew the country girl had it in her? Margo has a feeling her clit is going to be sore by the end of her bath from thinking about this one. 

 

\-----------

 

The next morning, Eliot finds Margo over breakfast. He slides his arm around her, places a delicate kiss on her forehead, and murmurs, “Thank you for helping my wife, Bambi.”

She points a finger at him. “You owe me one.”

He clutches her hand, looks her dead in the eye, and with all the sincerity he can exude decrees, “I promise, if you ever need me to fuck your partner, I will gladly fall on that sword."

Margo lets out a laugh, “Yeah, whatever, you martyr.”

She can’t help her mind wandering to Fen and how she’ll look this morning. She hopes she looks just as fucked out as Margo feels. 


End file.
